


Becoming Allies

by slaying_dragons



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Howard Link is sent after the Fourteenth to gain his trust and become his ally. Nea enjoys complicating things with how demanding he can be.  So he brings out three conditions, which will give Link a difficult time.





	Becoming Allies

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a chunky fic about Nea doing really naughty things to Link. What can I say? I like them. :D

"I am your ally." The blond man says, a determined expression is settled on his face. "Please use my life as you wish."

They are on a rooftop. Mana is pinned to a wall and that curly guy is unconscious. Nea glances at Mana's way and thinks how sad he looks. If this was happening many years ago, his heart might have ached. But now it does not. 

He arches a brow at the Crow. What was his name again? Oh, right... He remembers from Timcampy's recordings with the addition of Kanda's memories. "Howard Link..." He tests the name on his tongue, then his lips curve into a teasing smirk. "You sure are creepy." 

Link seems startled at the remark, almost offended. So he is capable of showing actual emotions. That is interesting to know. He speaks back, protesting Nea's point. "You are one to talk." He starts and Nea finds himself being amused about that. He wants to hear this. 

"After dying thirty five years ago to become a parasite and moving-"

He never finishes his sentence, as the monstrous hand of Walker is wrapped around his throat. Nea is no longer as amused, squeezing his fingers around that throat threateningly. Link pauses, showing no fight. The Crow is a man of many skills. If he desires that, he can try attacking Nea. But of course, he will not. He is a lapdog of the Order and he only obeys whatever orders he is given. Obviously, antagonizing the Fourteenth is not among them.

"That... is crossing the line." Nea says coldly, his eyes lock onto Link's. He is no longer smiling. The blond man is stubborn, he doesn't avert his eyes. Then there is that undying pride in those eyes. Lapdog or not, Nea can clearly see that. It is a funny contradiction and all Nea wants is to play around that, explore his limits, see if he can break this human. The idea is tempting, but he has other priorities at the moment.

Yet the moment is interrupted and the scene changes. Mana's faithful minions show up, freeing their Earl dearest and opening a gate to save him. Nea doesn't go chasing after them. With Mana barely conscious and a crying mess on top of that, it isn't fun. He also prefers a better audience for his final act. He wants all Noah to watch him as he kills Mana and becomes the new Earl.

The gate is closed and he watches the empty space for another moment. When he feels a hand on his shoulder, he is very well aware it is Link. "We have to go. They are close." The Crow warns him about the Order and Grim Reaper. It is a tough job to be such a wanted man. 

But the fun never ends.

"Go where?" Nea asks, but instead of a verbal answer he gets wrapped around with that binding spell of Link once more. Then they fly up to the sky and disappear. The unconscious Johnny is left behind. Link probably guesses the scientist will be found by the Order and treated, then punished for his crimes. Nea doesn't even care.

Link takes Nea to some shady looking inn by the far border of the town. They land in a back alley and walk into the old looking building with Link leading the way. Nea can knock the Crow down and leave him behind, if he wants. Walking behind him gives the white haired one the upper hand. But he doesn't do that. Since his priority is pushed for another day, he can fool around a bit. 

After all, everyone deserves a bit of fun. Right? 

The inn doesn't have much customers, if Nea doesn't count the criminal looking types hanging around the canteen. The food smells horrible and a heavy fog of cheap tobacco fills around. They follow the stairs up and into a narrow corridor to Link's room. He opens the door, allows Nea to walk in, then locks it behind. But that isn't enough of a security for a Crow. When the blond man starts to stick protection charms around the room, so their presence can't be find by anyone, Nea shakes his head and examines their surroundings. Link is so predictable, it's boring.

"Why did you bring me here?" Nea asks, as he spots the backpack of Link on the table and casually goes through contents. Weapons, charms and a cookbook. Even his bag is boring. Nea can't help but wonder why Allen Walker even likes this guy as a dear friend. Not just boring, but also a dull lapdog who acts like a prison warden.

"You are wounded. I'll take care of you." Link sticks the last paper charm to the window and pulls the raggy looking curtains, so they can have further privacy.

Nea sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, tilting his head. "Let's get one thing straight, Link." The white haired man starts. He can't even feel amused anymore. "I didn't ask for your help. I don't need your help." His tone takes on a dangerous turn. "You are a human. A disgusting human." He bites every word. "I hate humans." 

Link doesn't even look phased by this confession. Nea knows the Crow doesn't mind being disliked. It is never about being liked or not. His job is to serve the Fourteenth as an ally. 

"No." Link refuses calmly. "You need my help."

Then Nea remembers Timcampy is gone. His faithful golem is destroyed by the Grim Reaper. He sighs, but will not waste a tear. Nea will survive. He always survives. He settles down to the only chair in the room, shoulders hunched. Link sees this as an opportunity and stands before Nea, placing his hands on the white haired man's shoulders. Nea allows the Crow to give him a full examination, as he sinks in his own thoughts. There isn't any resistance, when Link pulls his shirt up to find the old and fresh wounds around his torso. 

Nea returns to reality, as Link shows a brand new skill on healing. Pure energy is coming from those slender fingers, which are marked by new tattoos. Nea doesn't remember seeing them before, which means Link got them after his supposed death. A new wave of curiosity washes through Nea. In the same time, his body feels much better. His wounds are already closing and healing. Perhaps, Link can prove useful as an ally. But Nea isn't such a simple person. He prefers complications.

A lot of them.

"You want to be my ally." Nea repeats Link's previous words. The blond man just gives a nod, still working on finishing up one last wound. Their eyes meet and Nea allows some more silence sink in between them. A mischievous gleam touches his eyes and then his lips curl into a sly smirk. But Link doesn't take it as a bad sign. 

How naive...

"You will do anything to gain my trust, won't you?" Nea shoots the next question in a rather playful tone. Another nod is given by the Crow. That poor obedient bird. He really doesn't get it, which amuses Nea further. Link is dull indeed, but playing with him is not that bad.

"Alright then. I have three conditions." Nea is casual and smug. He doesn't even wait for Link to ask him what they are. It's not like he will ever say no.

"You will have to provide me good food three times a day." He starts with an easy one. After all, he shares the same body with Allen. More like taking over, but oh well... 

Unimportant details.

A change of the boss doesn't change the great appetite. He also didn't have any chance to eat anything since yesterday. All the fights and drama he has been through left him starving. "And I'm not even talking about those sweet pastries you enjoy baking. I want real food." Yes, Nea made his own research on this Crow. Link gives an offended glare at that remark, eyes wide, as if Nea hit him in a weak spot. It's amusing how humans can take such small things to heart. 

After a short moment, Link nods as if he understands. "Consider it done." He accepts and stops with the healing energy. Nea pulls his shirt down and crosses a leg over the other. After running a hand through his white hair and tugs at his small pony tail, the Fourteenth continues with his conditions.

"You will not get in my way. Interrupt my actions and I will kill you." He says like it is the most cheerful thing ever. Nea even gives a closed eye smile, which reminds of Allen. But the way his lips curve afterward is nothing like the previous owner of this body. Nea radiates danger.

Link doesn't protest and just nods. "Understood." He accepts. "I will aid you with no questions asked." 

Nea is pleased by this answer. Link is good with obeying, but he hasn't pushed the blond at all so far. Thus, the final condition comes. "I'll fuck you whenever and wherever I want." Nea's voice is silky and he acts like this is just an everyday topic.

Link's eyes widen with shock and he looks like he has hard time understanding this last condition. He sinks down to the bed behind him. His legs must feel weak. Then there comes the hints of confusion and Nea bets the Crow is wondering if he misheard it. If he wants to ask Nea to repeat it, he does not do that. 

The bird has lost his voice.

"Is that a no?" Nea asks, when Link remains silent for too long. He takes in the delicious expressions the blond man goes through. Surprise, confusion, doubt, fear and that internal fight going on in his head. Nea chuckles, not even hiding his amusement. That horrifies Link even more.

"No need to be shy." Nea teases.

Those proud eyes avert away, not being able to look Nea with a straight face anymore. His cheeks turn pink. His breathing is unsteady. Of course, Link wasn't expecting this, when he was sent out for this mission. But now he has to give the Fourteenth an answer. "You must understand how a body at this age has it's own needs. All these hormones on rampage." Nea waves his hands in the air and chuckles. "Isn't it the best for my ally to help with that?" He can't stop with teasing. It's so much fun.

Link bows his head, short bangs fall down to his eyes. With how they are parted in the middle, Nea can still see those two dots in the center of his forehead. 

"You said I was creepy and you hated humans." The Crow finally looks up to the Fourteenth's eyes.

Ah, so there it is... Link wants to shy his way away from the third condition with use of logic. It's cute. It's also desperate, but very cute none the less. His helplessness amuses Nea in the best way.

"Nah. I'll make an exception for you." The white haired man stands up from his chair and closes the gap in between himself and the Crow with one step. The room is really small, which works better to his advantage. "I think you look quite pretty for a human." To make his point, Nea places a hand on top of Link's head and feels the soft texture under his palm.

His hand now cups the other's cheek, then he kneels down to level their faces. "So tell me now. Do you want to be my ally?" He asks for the last time. "So you accept all my terms?"

Link can't pry his eyes away and spends another moment in silence. But then he just closes his eyes and nods. "Yes." He says in a shaky tone. There is a struggle in him, a serious effort to look more determined. 

Nea sees through it and gives a sweet smile. "Great." He pets Link's cheek in a loving fashion, which sends discomfort to the other. After all, this is a suggestive position with one sitting on the bed and the other kneeling before. No wonder Link expects for Nea to start with the third condition already. But Nea isn't that impatient. He knows how to wait.

"Now you better bring me some food. I'm starving." Nea's cheerful smile is identical to Allen's. Link quickly rises and steps away from Nea's touch. 

"Oh, don't forget about some lubrication." Nea adds. "Unless you are into having it rough. I wouldn't mind giving that a shot." 

Link fails to suppress a shudder, but doesn't even look back, when he walks out the door. Nea's chuckle fills the room. He isn't sure if he'll ever see Link as an ally. At this point, he is more of a pet to play with. And Nea isn't the kindest owner.

During the time Link is missing, Nea uses the shower. There isn't any clean looking towels in the inn, so he doesn't bother with drying up and pulls on his black trousers. His shirt and jacket remain discarded on the chair, as his boots hide under the table. He combs his white hair back with his fingers, allowing them to flow down his shoulders. Water keeps dripping down his back. With his hair slicked back, the pentagram over his eye is visible at any angle. He sits by the bed to relax.

It is when the door opens and Link appears with bags of food. After closing the door, he walks past Nea and puts the food out on table. The scent of all the good quality food is mouth watering and Nea's stomach growls as a warning. "Such a good ally you are..." He raises and gets to the table, already reaching for a bowl of rice and some fried meat. He makes delighted noises to the taste. "You picked well." Then he motions for Link to eat as well. "Go on. Eat. We have plenty of food." 

Link doesn't give a verbal answer and picks some vegetable stew. He sits by the bed, since there isn't a second chair in the room and acts like his usual calm self. The awkwardness from before is gone. Together they eat in silence until all the food is gone. It turns out Link brought some pastries as well. Nea doesn't touch them, but it obviously isn't meant for him in the end. The Crow himself has a sweet tooth.

Once they finish, Link cleans up the table and takes out the trash. Nea remains sitting on the chair in the meanwhile, feeling much better. He is all healed, cleaned and fed well, thanks to his 'ally'. Now it's time for his own kind of dessert.

"Come here." Nea gestures playfully, as Link stands by the door. The Crow doesn't hesitate and does as told. A good soldier, he is. 

He now stands before a sitting Nea and looks down with that proud expression. 

"Do you know what comes next?" The Fourteenth asks with a bright smile and notices Link is clenching his teeth. He finally rises from the chair and places his hands onto Link's shoulders. Nea is only a bit longer than Link. He pushes the trench coat down and it drops to the floor around Link's boots. There is no resistance coming from the Crow. 

He is such a good bird.

Nea smirks and fingers at the rosary around Link's neck. "Don't tell me you never thought about it." His teasing words don't stop. After removing the rosary, Nea drops it. But Link catches it with the perfect reflex and puts it onto the table with care. Nea can't help but grin at that. That seems like another weakness.

"Did you know Allen Walker had a thing for you?" Nea lies and grabs the ends of the black top the Crow wears, pulling it up and off to reveal that slender but nicely toned chest. He admires the sight, yet quickly notices a new scar he didn't come across in Timcampy's recordings. His index finger traces the rough texture of the scar, as he whispers. "He wanted to do really naughty things to you." Nea doesn't even have any recollection to Allen's memories. They share the same body, not the same mind. Though, he is aware his memories will pour into Allen's until he will completely take over the vessel's mind. But that kid will never awaken again, so that doesn't matter anymore.

"It's not true." Link protests. "He would never..." The faint blush in Link's cheeks is cute. But it's even cuter how he puts on a brave face. Nea runs his hands at Link's sides, then presses his palms to that flat stomach, moving up to that smooth chest. A sigh escapes the white haired man's lips and he moves behind Link, while his hands travel around that waist. 

Nea examines the long blond braid running down Link's back. "But it is the truth. All those times he dreamed of pushing you into a bed and fuck you senseless." He doesn't even think twice before tugging at the hair band and freeing the hair. His fingers dig through the soft strands, undoing the braid easily. Nea brings a soft strand to his nose, inhales the fresh soap scent and appreciates everything about Link's hair. 

Nea's arms wrap around Link from behind, pulls him into a loving hug with his chest pressed against the blond's back. His chin is tucked over the Crow's shoulder. It's a loving position, even intimate. But Link is so very tense and Nea can feel it in every muscle. 

"It doesn't matter anymore." Nea whispers into Link's ear, his lips brush lightly, teasingly. "I get you first." He can hear Link swallowing hard.

Moving Link's hair to flow over only one shoulder, Nea presses his lips against the Crow's neck in a tender kiss. A few more kisses follow after, moving up to that hard jawline. Nea acts slow to savor the taste and texture. After all, it has been a long while.

Can he be considered as a virgin now? Thinking again, this body is indeed virgin.

His hands slide down to Link's belt and easily unbuckles it. The Crow lightly flinches, but does not fight. 

"I've been wondering..." Nea loves being talkative. "How should I take you first?" His lips are pressed directly at Link's ear, fingers working on unbuttoning the other's trousers. "On the chair or the table?" His tone becomes a purr. "Maybe against the wall?" He chuckles. "Or would you like the bed?" He slides a hand into Link's underwear and cups him, which causes a delicious flinch from the blond. He is holding his breath.

"Don't be shy. I'll let you pick." Nea adds and moves his palm in circles to get more reactions. It works. Link keeps shuddering, as if he's trying to contain himself. But poor bird is already getting half hard to Nea' touch.

"T-table." Link huffs in shame and clenches his teeth. 

That's enough to make Nea chuckle. He was expecting to hear the most common answer, which was the bed. But instead Link goes with table. "Good choice." He kisses the blond's cheek and removes his hand, then pushes Link's trousers and underwear down his hips. With a satisfied smile touching his lips, the white haired man circles around the Crow and examines that gorgeous body from all angles. 

"Yeah, you are beautiful." His gaze is shameless, which makes Link all the more red faced. "I'm glad your boss sent me a pretty one. Tell me, bird boy. Did he train you personally?"

Link looks confused about the question and possibly thinks about that boring Crow training. But then he catches Nea's teasing gaze and realizes what he is being asked of. He quickly protests. "N-no!" His face can't go any redder than this. "It's not like-"

But Nea chuckles and doesn't allow Link to continue. "Don't worry. I'll teach you." He grins and gives Link's hips a light smack. "Now go to the table and spread your legs." Nea orders with a friendly tone, then watches Link removing his remaining clothes along with boots before doing what he is told. It is nice he doesn't try to resist or waste time. The Crow accepts the deal fine. He just needs to get a bit relaxed. But that can be arranged.

"Did you bring lubrication?" Nea asks, as Link moves to the table and spreads his legs. 

Looking over his shoulder, the blond nods. He is doing his best to act calm, but it's not working that well. "In the pocket of my coat."

Nea picks up the trench coat from the floor and pats the pockets until he finds a vial of clear oil. Then he finds a second and third one. "You are always extra cautious, aren't you?" He chuckles and finds this quite amusing. "Fear not. I'll make sure we will make good use of each drop."

Link turns his face away in shame and waits for Nea to approach. In one step, the Fourteenth stands right behind the Crow and taps at his legs with knees to have them spread further. "I like this look on you." Nea teases and coats his fingers with the clear oil, then spreads Link's cheeks with his free hand. His index finger presses to the ring of tight muscles. Link flinches, but doesn't protest. Nea slides in a finger and finds how tight the Crow is. He can feel a great pressure around his index finger.

"It will be a tight fit." He murmurs, pushing his finger in and out. "Very tight." Link doesn't loosen up. Of course, he can't with how tense he remains. Nea smacks Link's ass again and hooks his finger inside the other man. "Relax, won't you?" But Link doesn't.

A second finger joins and the resistance is greater. But that doesn't stop Nea. He works on opening up the Crow, as his mouth is pressed against the shoulder blades of the blond in hot kisses, nibbles on the back of his neck. Link clutches his hands at the edge of the table, panting hard and taking whatever Nea gives him. His obedience is impressive.

Perhaps, Nea should try a third finger. But he does not. Instead he unbuttons his pants and pushes them down his knees. He is already very hard. The sight of a submissive Link has been a big turn on. After pouring some more oil to his palm, he rubs his erection to spread it evenly. Then he grabs Link's hips and lines up. 

Link is holding his breath, all tense and delicious. Nea doesn't go easy on him, pushing halfway through in one go. Link's whole body clenches with protest, a pained groan escapes his lips. His head hangs in between his shoulders, as the Crow takes in quick breaths.

"You feel good." Nea says in a pleased purr. "Warm and tight." Then he pushes the rest of the way in until buried to the hilt. He may give Link some time to adjust to the feeling of being full, but why should he? He starts with shallow thrusts, enjoying every shudder coming from the blond's body. Link takes it so well, making tiny grunts here and there. 

Eventually, he loosens up. It is not a lot, but moving inside him gets easier. Thus, Nea ups the pace and goes with deeper thrusts, causing Link to collapse onto his elbows. His forehead presses against the table. 

This new position allows Nea a deeper access and he wraps Link's body with his own. He can't see Link's face with how his hair is pooled around his head, so Nea simply combs it away. He wants to see how the blond man looks, as he fucks into him. And he looks gorgeous. The Crow's eyes are shut tight and mouth open. A deep blush is spread over his cheeks. Nea plants a kiss there, feeling how Link's skin is burning.

Grabbing both hands of the blond, Nea keeps them at each side of Link's head, pinned against the table. His thrusts becomes hectic and he doesn't stop until he comes hard, filling the other man up with his seed. A possessive feeling creeps over Nea. He is proud and cocky about marking Link.

After catching his breath, he pulls out and turns the blond over to take a good look at him. His lips curl into the smuggest smirk, when he sees how hard Link is. "You are close, aren't you?" He asks, but gets no response. Link just hides his face into the back of his hand, trying to hide the flush on his face. But he can't hide his aching erection.

That is fine by Nea. The Crow isn't much of a talker anyway. So he just grabs the other man's arm and shoves him to the chair. Then he steps out of his trousers, which have been pooling around his ankles.

Link sits there with no protest, but he can't make eye contact with Nea. His lean chest heaves up and down with quick breaths. 

"I know just the right thing for you." Nea says and sinks down to the floor in between Link's knees. Instead of making a show of it, he wraps his hand around the shaft and takes the head in his mouth. The Crow almost jumps from the chair, but Nea keeps him down with a hand against his thigh. "Just sit back and enjoy." He says, as he pulls back and smiles up to Link with a sweet smile. They have a brief eye contact, but the blond shyly looks away, still trying to cover his eyes with a hand.

Nea doesn't mind that and mouths at the length, sliding his tongue underneath. Link shudders, but behaves. He doesn't try to grab Nea's hair or thrust up to his face. No. The Crow is all about control and iron will. But he can't control everything. His body betrays him, when Nea takes the whole length into his mouth and the head hits the back of his throat. He starts sucking and Link can't suppress a silent moan. Nea's head starts to move, pulling back and pushing down till the hilt. He keeps on a lazy pace, but Link's quick panting tells he is almost there. Only in seconds, another moan comes from the blond and he explodes into Nea's mouth. 

The white haired man swallows it all and sits back to see Link melting into that chair in bliss. He is trying to catch his breath, arms hanging at sides and body finally relaxed. "Don't go sleeping yet. We're not done." Nea smiles up at the blond man and pats his thigh. "We still have to use the wall and the bed." Link gives him a confused look.

But Nea is done waiting and he manhandles the Crow off the chair. Once Link is sandwiched in between the wall and his body, Nea pulls the other's head, so he can capture the Crow's lips in a kiss. It's fierce and completely one sided, but there is no resistance as he slides his tongue into Link's mouth. He places his hands against the wall with Link's head in between them, his mouth keeps devouring the other until he feels so hard again. A hand dips behind the Crow's ass to shove in two fingers. It is no longer as tight.

Nea gets impatient and lifts Link up against the wall with his monstrous strength, then impales him with his erection. The blond man groans, struggling to find a place to hold onto. But all he has is Nea's shoulders, so he clings at that and buries his face into the other's neck. His legs are wrapped around the white haired man's waist. The Fourteenth keeps his hands at the Crow's hips, easily moving him up and down. But the harder Link clings to him, the harder it gets to move as freely. 

Having no other choice, Nea carries the Crow to the bed without pulling out. Together they collapse down with Link pressed against the sheets. Nea grabs the other man's knees and pushes them up, then apart. He can't help but grinning at the sight. It is such a vulnerable position for the blond and he grabs at the sheets around him. Nea remains on his knees and starts with a frantic pace of thrusts, his eyes on the blond the whole time. He enjoys watching the other shudder under him. With that long blond hair sprawled around his head, he looks angelic. Skin pale, yet cheeks flushed. Lips parted for silent gasps. It is very beautiful.

"You enjoy this too much." The Fourteenth says and moves his hips harder. "Already hard again and I haven't even touched you." He grins wider, but Link isn't in a position to answer. Poor Crow is obviously going through some pleasure he never experienced in his life. He just grips at the sheets harder and pants loud. Nea neglects the blond's hardness. He has other plans for it. But first, he has to finish this. Nea goes for punishing thrusts this time. It doesn't take long for him to come deep inside Link again.

He can get used to this.

"Ah." The white haired man collapses against his elbows, face only an inch away from Link's. "So what do you say?" Nea whispers against the other's lips, then licks his own lips. "Want to fuck me?"

The expression Link gives is hilarious. If he tries not to look interested, he does a terrible job with it. With his eyes widened like that and lips trembling, Nea gets his answer. "Yeah. I thought so."

The Fourteenth pulls off and heads for the table, where the vial of oil was left before. He opens the cap and returns to the bed, coating his fingers. "Move up against the pillow." He orders and Link obeys, shifting so his head rests against the pillow. His eyes burn with something new. It's lust, no wonder. Link wants this.

Nea crawls onto bed and then over Link until he sits on the other man's stomach. His hand disappears behind him to work himself open. The blond man swallows hard at the sight and watches how Nea rolls his hips against his fingers. It's not like he can see anything in detail from this angle. Maybe one day, Nea can make a show of it, even allow Link's long slender fingers in his ass. 

"You've been a good bird, so consider this as a reward." The Fourteenth says smugly and finally brings that hand in sight. After pouring some more oil and finishing up that vial, he wraps his hand around Link's erection. It's hot and twitches to his touch. 

"Not so fast. I want to feel you in me."

Link sighs and a drop of sweat appears on his forehead. Then he pushes himself up against elbows in a half sitting position. Nea positions himself, so the head of the blond's hardness presses against his entrance. Link is holding his breath again, watching the scene with wide eyes. But Nea decides this is the perfect moment for a treat.

"I want you to kiss me." He says with a grin and leans forward, so Link can do as he is told. The blond man blinks, but doesn't hesitate further. He just reaches for Nea's lips and kisses him. It's a gentle kiss with the Crow's lips moving softly and carefully against the Fourteenth's. No, it's not mind blowing. But that's fine. Nea is confident to teach Link better later.

When the Crow's one hand moves to cup Nea's cheek, the Fourteenth slowly sinks down on the other's erection. He can feel Link moaning against his lips and that hand moves behind his head to keep Nea there. 

That's interesting. 

So the Crow likes sentimental positions better. A romantic at heart. 

Who could have guessed?

The Fourteenth allows that and takes the last inches in. He feels quite full and stretched. It's nice and new with this body. Kisses coming from Link doesn't stop. They become less careful, but more heated. It is almost like Nea managed to make Link fall for him. That is rather cute and the Fourteenth will make sure of putting it to good use.

Nea's hips start moving in lazy rolls, which makes Link shudder like a leaf. "I should let you fuck me everyday." Nea purrs in between kisses. In response, the Crow sits up straight and wraps his other arm around Nea's waist to pull him even closer. Their chests press together. The Fourteenth is hard again. He can do this all day.

When Nea starts to go faster and his hands clutch at Link's shoulders, his face twists. With a sharp move, he pulls away from Link's love smitten kisses. His eyes go wide, expression all confused. His hips freeze in place, fully seated on Link. 

"W-what?!" He starts with a terrified expression, which makes Link go wide eyed. 

"Inspector Link!" The white haired man looks in between their naked bodies. "What are you doing to me?" It looks like Nea is gone, leaving his place to Allen Walker.

Link wears a mortified expression and can't look away from Walker's eyes. No wonder he thinks he is caught in a terrible act of abuse. 

"It's not like what it seems!" Link responds quickly, but his body can't move from utter shock and shame. He remains fully inside Walker with one hand resting on the younger one's hip. The blond's face burns red, he may just die.

"But it is!" Allen protests and places a hand to his stomach. "I can't believe this!" The younger man frowns again. "It's too big. I'm too full." Giving out a gasp, Allen takes notice of his own erection. "And I like it?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Link bows his head, but Walker grabs his hand and brings it in between their bodies.

"You should be..." Walker's voice has a different edge now. Then he makes Link wrap a hand around his hardness. "... to neglect me like that." Then there is that mischievous smirk on his face again, as Nea drops his Allen Walker act and bursts into a laughter. The Crow still wears his shocked expression.

"Oh, come on. It was funny." Nea grabs Link's chin and make him look into his eyes. The blond looks upset, even hurt. It's his problem how his sense of humor is nonexistent. But Nea makes him get over it in seconds, starting to move again. He is bouncing up and down on Link's lap, driving them both to the edge. The Crow sobs and presses his face into Nea's neck, when he comes. Nea can feel his insides being filled with the blond's seed. It looks like he is marked in return.

Link doesn't collapse back onto the bed. He is a good bird, after all. A caring lover as well. He keeps jerking Nea off until the other hits his next orgasm. Once the Fourteenth comes in Link's hand and across their chests, he pushes the Crow against the pillow and attacks his lips with passionate kisses. It isn't returned.

"Are you still upset about about that joke?" Nea asks with a sly expression and runs his fingers through Link's smooth bangs, removing them from his forehead. With a shift of his body, he allows Link's softening length slip off of him.

The blond man looks exhausted after all the passionate sessions they had. His defenses are somewhat lowered and he is less tense. "It was... not nice." He responds after a silent moment and Nea wonders how much more polite this guy can be. 

"Don't do that again... Please." Link adds, the Fourteenth gets his answer.

Nea sighs happily and looks down at the beautiful man with a pleased smile. "Alright." Not that Link is in any position to make demands. But since this turned out much better than he imagined, he can grant him one wish. Of course, nothing is guaranteed.

"I can do that." Nea leans down to kiss those dots in the center of Link's forehead. 

"So this seals the deal." The white haired man kisses Link's temple next. "I marked you." He purrs, kissing the side of the other's mouth now. "You marked me." He pecks at those delicious lips. He feels Link's hands on his back now. Another sentimental act. Nea can't help but enjoy it. He likes the attention. He certainly likes the affection.

"We are now allies." Nea announces happily and leans his head down to kiss Link again. The blond returns it, gently but eagerly. 

The Fourteenth allows the Crow to rest for the rest of the night, because he is generous like that. Tomorrow they will have to leave this town to start with their hunt. But before departing, Nea will make sure they will have enough time to eat and fuck.

Howard Link makes a good ally.


End file.
